


California for the Fosters

by Never_Stop_Dreaming



Series: California for the Fosters Fics [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Stop_Dreaming/pseuds/Never_Stop_Dreaming
Summary: AU where Lex manages to escape with Hannah and Ethan and they’re on the road to California.(Mostly an excuse to show Ethan, Lex, and Hannah bonding.)
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California for the Fosters Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696093
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	California for the Fosters

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but I love the relationships so I had to do it 😂

There was a part of Lex that never wanted the road trip to California to end.

They had stopped on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere to sleep for the night, and as the sun was setting, the air was getting colder. Ethan was out playing with Hannah, letting her jump on his back and wrestle him to the ground. Occasionally, when Hannah was about to win, he would stand up suddenly and lift her up over his shoulder, spin a bit, then set her down. Hannah would laugh before jumping up again and tackling him, and the fight would start anew.

“Be careful, Ethan! I swear to God if you end up accidentally hurting her-“ Despite herself, Lex found herself smiling.

“Relax, Lex! Honestly, Banana’s been doing more damage to me. And besides, she’s gotta learn how to fight from someone!” Hannah took the opportunity with Ethan being distracted to attack. She kicked him on the back of his knees, causing them to buckle, then jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and use the weight of her body to yank him down. Ethan landed with a thud, Hannah sprawled on top of him.

“Hannah!” Lex ran up to them, but stopped when she heard Ethan laughing.

“Look at her! No guy in California’s gonna stand a chance!” Hannah got off of him, and he held out his hand for her to help him up. Lex rolled her eyes, but hugged Ethan anyway when he got up.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty. Otherwise I would have left ya back in Clivesdale,” she mumbled fondly. Ethan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

“Alright you two, it’s bedtime! I’ll set up the car. You two get into warm clothes. It’s a really cold night tonight, and I don’t want you guys to freeze.”

Ethan gave her a mock salute before holding out his hand to Hannah. She took it, and he led her to the trunk of the car, where he pulled out a duffel bag of spare clothing and began handing her extra sweatshirts and socks. As they were putting them on, Lex pushed the front seats of the cars as far forward as possible. They found that the best method of sleeping was underneath one blanket in the back seat, snuggled together for warmth.

Hannah was falling asleep when she climbed into the car, immediately pulling the blankets around her. Lex joined not long after, pulling Hannah into her lap and pressing her tightly to her chest and stroking her hair until she fell fast asleep.

Ethan joined after a bit. He had stayed outside to smoke a cigarette before going to bed. He pulled the blanket over himself, pulled both Hannah and Lex a little closer, then rested his head on Lex’s shoulder. It wasn’t long before Ethan was gone too, snoring softly.

Lex glanced at them both, Hannah sitting in her lap, head on her chest, Ethan’s head on her shoulder. Despite the fact that they were in a car sharing only one blanket, Lex felt almost completely at home. Safe. Loved. Her whole world was in her arms, safe and sound.


End file.
